Kamen Rider Drive (My Adaptation)
by sentairangerfan
Summary: World Champion Racer Quinn Forrest speeds up to protect Daytona Falls from the Organdroids and unlock clues to his past.


Kamen Rider Drive

Speed One: The Turbo Charged Rider... Vroom!

On a dark and stormy night at the laboratory of Dr. James Nevis, several explosions rock the area causing the lab to collapse on itself. In one of the facilities, a stranger tries to help Dr. Nevis, but Nevis refuses the help and instead looks at the stranger with a pleading stare.

"Please, take these. You will need them. It's too late for me!"

"No! I'm not leaving you here!"

"Go! They must be stopped! This was all my fault! Please stop them!"

"No! I can-"

"No! It's too late the explosion is already here! Hurry, take the secret exit!"

The stranger takes the strange items and he runs out into the rain where the entire facility collapses and explodes.

"Nooooooo!"

Months after the incident, Daytona Hills is preparing for its next racing tournament and all attention is focused on the world champion Quinn Forrest. He prepares his red formula racer while his two crew mates Howard Speed and Sara Thrust test the racer.

"Quinn, you ready?"

"Yeah, let's do this. Give me my helmet."

"Here take this. Don't break this one."

"Yeah, whatever."

He gives a thumbs up to the team and enters the racer. He drives toward the starting line as the other racers prepare for the race. The announcer gets in the box and projects himself into a hologram in the middle of the track.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for another race. And this time it's very special. We have a world champion here racing for the very first time. He has been racing in many tracks around the world and now he comes back to his hometown of Daytona Falls. Now put your hands together for the returning champion, Quinn Forrest!"

The audience explodes in cheers and applause while a strange figure in the middle of the audience gives a sinister smile and gestures towards Quinn. Quinn notices the man, but then leaves without a trace. He puts his feet on the pedals and prepares for the race. First the red light, then the yellow light, and then the green light shines. The race begins and Quinn speeds towards first place. The other racers try to catch up but he manages to out maneuver them.

Things take a turn for the worst when a group of creatures with mechanical limbs attack the racers, causing an accident that almost takes out Quinn. He evacuates his car and runs towards shelter. The other racers try to escape but are captured by the creatures. Then, they use some strange ritual to suck the energy out of them causing a slow down of the entire area. Then they are attacked from behind with a blaster.

"Hey assholes, over here!"

"Hey who did that?"

"I did! The name's Drive!"

Kamen Rider Drive shows up with his Door Blaster in hand while the group stare at him with disbelief.

"Well, looks like you've been screwing things up here. Time to die. Yaaaaa!"

Drive speeds up towards the creatures taking them out one by one. Then the belt around him displays an LED face with a warning symbol.

"Drive, be careful. They will drain your energy as well."

"Don't worry buddy, I got this man."

He grabs the shift car on his brace and pulls it back and forth three times.

"Speed, speed, speed!"

He speeds towards the remaining creatures and attacks them with no effort. Then, only 2 of them remain.

"So, let's give you a taste of real power guys."

He activates the ignition and then presses a button next to the shift car.

"The Finisher!"

He then pulls the shift car.

"Full Throttle Speed!"

Drive's car known as Turbo arrives and gives him a boost. Then Turbo drives in a circle allowing Drive to jump on him and kick the remaining creatures over and over again until they explode. The energy that was drained from the racers returns to them and the entire arena speeds up again. The racers look in confusion and Drive extends a thumbs up to them.

"Remember folks, if you need help, I'm here."

He jumps inside Turbo and speeds off. 


End file.
